To Kiss You Once More
by xKitti
Summary: Au-ish. Joseph gets injured and Caesar prays for his safety. And then they do it.


(A/N: My best buddy Piko (flowerpoints) and I wrote some cute shits one night I don't know how to add a co-writer but haha)

With a twitch, the Italian awoke, his heart leaping from his chest as he glanced over to see Joseph was still there. Still asleep, a serene look was set on his features which made him look less sick. But the bandages and swelling of his face gave away just how hurt he was. Joseph went too far, done too much and ended up paying the ultimate price. He could wake up today, he could wake up tomorrow... Or he could never wake up again. Caesar reached a nearly shaking hand over to grip onto Joseph's only unbandaged one. His fingers were rough, callused. But the most beautiful he had ever touched and held.

"Jojo please..." he begged in a low voice, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please wake up, I couldn't... Imagine life without you."

That day his prayers didn't go unanswered.

Joseph's eyes slowly cracked open. With a hazy, confused look on his face he squinted at the Italian man standing above him.

"Where am I...?" Joseph said in a hoarse, cracked tone. He hasn't spoke in so long his voice sounded almost broken, the injuries he sustained to his neck and throat not making that any better. He gasped

"Caesar? Is that you? Why am I here? Why are you here?"

Joseph tried to sit up and face the other man, the pain of his wounds causing him to lay back down as quickly as he had gotten up. The Taurean thought his heart was leaping before. It took every bit of restraint inside him not to pull the other man into a tight embrace. But he knew by doing so it would push on all the bumps, bruises and broken bones he had sustained. Instead he just gripped onto the unwounded hand he previously held and smiled as his heart warmed inside his chest.

"You got hurt, remember? You were fighting and had broken a lot of bones and I shouted for you to stop but you kept on and on... You ended up falling off that cliff. You've been out for a week and a half..." The tears started again as his grip on Jojo's hand strengthened.

"I...I thought you were dead. I was so fucking scared and I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if you died you idiot! Don't be so stupid again..." Caesar had to avert his weepy eyes from Joseph. He didn't want the younger man to see him as weak. With his free hand, he rubbed his red eyes and drippy nose and faced the raven haired man once again.

Joseph smiled at the other man. He still didn't quite know what was going on, to him it had only felt like a few hours of rest. To see Caesar tired, dark circles and bags under his eyes made him want to give him the tightest hug and tell him everything would be alright. Unfortunately, his wounds made it hard for him to move at all. He reached a hand toward Caesar's shoulder and pulled him in for a gentle peck on the lips. The sharp pain from this motion was dulled by the softness of the blonde's lips.

"Jojo! No, you're hurt!" Caesar exclaimed, pulling away.

"Cmon, a little kiss isn't hurting anyone" Joseph pouted jokingly.

Caesar sighed, relieved to see the darker haired man behaving like his usual self again. He had almost grown used to seeing Joseph laying in that bed, motionless.

"Just stay still alright? I don't want you opening any stitches or hurting yourself anymore. Do you need me to get anything? Like a glass or water?" The Italian moved his head down to give his lover a light kiss on the head. Despite the sterile smell in Joseph's hair, he still smelled like the Jojo he knew and loved.

"Yeah that would be nice," the Libran stifled a chuckle coughing slightly after wards.

Caesar returned promptly with a glass of water in his hands.

"Now don't guzzle this, small sips the last thing I need is you choking," the Italian let the first chuckle in weeks pass him lips as he carefully tilted the glass at Jojo's lips. Knowing how stubborn the other man was he should have known as soon as the cup hit his lips he would start drinking like a fish. Thankfully the dumb bara didn't choke, that would have pissed Caesar off beyond belief. He brushed it off though, just thankful he didn't hurt himself.

"Ahhh... That's nice. So when am I going home?" Joseph asked, grinning with his usual crazy cute smile. Caesar sighed again,

"Mamma mia Jojo, you just woke up. Slow down..."

_ 

Joseph was bored. So fucking bored. Caesar gave him plenty of books to read on his nightstand but...who wants to read, really. All he'd been doing for the past couple weeks was blankly staring at the words on the pages of these old dusty books in a language he barely understood, at least when Caesar wasn't around to entertain him. He wanted to leave, get up and go do something fun. Scare the birds around the fountain, see the sights that Italy had to offer. Instead he was stuck here, bored out of his mind.

"Damn, why'd that jerk have to leave...I can't do anything..." Joseph said frustratedly. Suddenly he got the bright idea of going and finding "that jerk" and giving him a stern talking-to. He slowly rose from the bed, holding the headboard for stability. His knees both gave out immediately but he was able to muster the strength in order to stand up straight. He dragged his feet across the floor, grabbing anything he could to stay upwards and knocking over a few lamps in the process. Through all this struggling, Joseph didn't notice the door creak open and Caesar, groceries in hands, entering the room.

"JOSEPH JOESTAR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!" he dropped the groceries soon enough to catch the other man in his arms just as his legs had failed him.

"TWO BROKEN LEGS, ONE CRUSHED KNEE CAP, A BROKEN ARM, A FRACTURED HIP, A FRACTURED SKULL, A COLLAPSED LUNG AND A COUPLE BROKEN RIBS AND YOU THINK A WEEKS WORTH OF REST IS GONNA FUCKING MAKE YOU BETTER?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" the Italian shouted, slowly pulling the other man into a more intimate, gentle hug.

"Well fuck Caesar what did you expect me to do all day while you go around everywhere?! You know I don't know Italian, so why in the world would you give me those goddamn books and expect me to stay put and be entertained?!" Joseph spat back, gasping for air after he finished speaking.

Caesar sighed deeply and carried the raven haired man back to bed, and returned to his spilled groceries which he put away promptly and left once again, making sure to slam the door extra hard to enunciate just how pissed off he was.

"I fucking slave away every day. I clean the house, I wash the clothes, I wash you, I wash me, I feed you, I feed me, I cook, I train... Uuuuuugggghhhhh," he uttered under his breath, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and light it. He wanted to kick the habit but with all the issues arising with Joseph and the stress of almost losing him, there was no way in hell. As the fumes reached his lungs he felt that sense of relief wash over him. After a few more puffs his guilty conscious forced him to re-enter the house and try to talk to Jojo.

But when he entered the man didn't even turn to look.

"...Jojo... I'm... sorry I just-"

Joseph sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was being a bit of a dumbass.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it...it's just hard, y'know, being like this. I can't fucking do anything, you're the only thing keeping me going." Joseph said, suddenly blushing,"AH, that sounded dumb, j-just go fix the groceries...I'm sorry, okay?"

Caesar smiled and pulled his stool back to the side of the bed. He gently swept his hand across the top of Joseph's head, tousling his already disheveled hair and planting a kiss on the man's forehead.

"It's alright, babe. I didn't mean to yell at you, alright?"

The kiss just made Joseph blush even more.

"Ehehe quit it, you left a bag over there, it has milk in it it's gonna spoil!" Joseph chuckled, moving his only good hand up to shield his face and neck from the onslaught of sweet kisses.

"The milk can wait," the blonde uttered before giving him yet another kiss, this time on his lips. It wasn't very passionate, considering he couldn't exactly get Jojo all hot and bothered, no matter how bad he wanted it.

"I love you," the Italian said giving him one final kiss on the tip of his nose before turning to put the milk away. He returned and plopped down on the bed next to his whole wide world, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Hey don't smoke anymore... It's not good for you. And your breath really stinks after wards."

"Ahh fuck, the things I would do to you if you weren't in bandages," Caesar said seductively.

"Things hmm," Joseph raised an eyebrow. "And what might those "things" be?"

The both of them were horny as fuck, it had been weeks since they had done anything even remotely sexual. Not that Joseph hadn't taken a moment or two in those long boring days in bed to take care of himself, but it wasn't quite the same without his beautiful blonde boyfriend. Caesar carefully climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees in the space between Joseph's spread legs.

"I can show you, if you'd like," Caesar said, chuckling.

Joseph smiled up at the man above him and pulled him in for a kiss. Joseph ran his hands all over, happy to feel the warmth of the man's skin again as they kissed. It felt like it had been an eternity. Caesar situated himself so that his head was over Joseph's crotch and Joseph's head was underneath his. He slowly unzipped Joseph's pants and pulled out Joseph's erect cock. His hand wrapped around it as he licked at the head, causing Joseph to gasp and pant. "Ahh fuck."

Joseph quickly shifted to begin removing Caesar's pants and boxers, using only one hand proved difficult. Almost teasingly, the blonde sucked at just the very tip of Jojo's cock, making his hands shaky, therefore increasing the difficulty of the task. After the clothing was all out of the way, the raven haired man took his entire length into his mouth, straining his neck to ensure every inch was completely enveloped.

"F...uuuuuck," the Italian grunted, mirroring his movements and letting his tongue swirl around his dick, earning tiny noises from the Librans wet lips. In turn, the Englishman increased his speed bobbing his head to the best of his ability, letting his teeth rake gently against the sensitive flesh. Caesar, too, increased his pace his movements becoming more and more frantic as he neared his release.

Their movements became sloppy as the both of them almost lost track of the rhythm. Joseph couldn't help but thrust his slimy cock into the blonde's mouth, losing himself in his orgasm.

"A-Ahhh," he hissed, his mouth still full. The milky fluid from his cock sloppily spilled around the other man's mouth and onto his tongue. He finished Caesar off with his hands and soon the Italian reached climax as well. The both of them laid together, sweaty and satisfied.

Bathing in his afterglow, Caesar turned his tired head to look at Joseph's gorgeous face; he was still panting a little but that was to be expected. This is the most movement he'd gotten in a long time.

"This was long overdue..." the blonde spoke in a soft voice, moving to kiss Joseph's supple lips gently. The raven haired man chuckled into the kiss and carefully scooted himself over to cuddle into the Italian's chest. The two stayed like that for awhile, Jojo fell fast asleep but the other bara only dosed here and there, giving his lover little kisses on the head every now and again. And each and every time he did, the Englishman would make adorable sleepy noises and cuddle even closer which made him smile brighter than anything in the world.

"Good night, amore mio. Ti amo," and with that he let himself fall into the land of dreams filled with cute Joseph and probably more sex.


End file.
